XFiles: Bad Hair Day
by bluedragon1836
Summary: Mulder wakes up to find his hair dyed pink.


**And here it is: yet another Bad Hair Day story. I just can't keep away from this particular story line. They are so fun to write. No knowledge of my previous Bad Hair Day stories is needed, but if you read this and like it, I have more:) Enjoy.**

**The X-Files: Bad Hair Day**

Everyone has a bad hair day. Everyone. Unless a person is born with no hair and never has hair for the rest of their life, they will have a bad hair day. Agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I. was no different. He'd had his share of days where his hair was a complete wreck. Not even the worst of those days, however, compared with the time an alien dyed his hair pink.

The day began with deceptive normality. Mulder's alarm woke him out of a sound sleep. He hit the snooze and rolled over. His alarm went off again and he turned it off before swinging his feet out of bed and heading into the bathroom. He ran a hand though his hair, yawned, and caught sight of his reflection. He froze, blinking. His hair was the wrong color. He pinched himself, thinking that maybe he was still asleep. It hurt and his hair was still the wrong color. A very wrong color. In fact, it was a bright, vivid, pink.

Mulder stared at his reflection with its pink hair for a long time. Then he realized that he was going to be late for work.

"Oh crap," he said, wondering what he was supposed to do. Quickly, he climbed in the shower, hoping maybe it would come out. But it didn't.

"Oh crap," he said again. He also said a number of choice swear words that the author will leave up to your imagination.

His phone rang. "Mulder," he said, grabbing it.

"_Hey, Mulder, it's Scully. Where are you?"_

"Home actually."

"_You do realize what time it is, right?"_

Mulder glanced at the clock. "Yeah, but hey, look, uh, I'm not gonna be able to come in today."

"_Why? Is something wrong?"_

"Uh . . . you could say that."

"_Are you okay?" _

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I gotta go. Tell Skinner I'm sorry, would you? Thanks. Bye." He hung up before Scully could say anything else. Then he sighed and sat down on his bed. What in the world was he going to do?

A knock at the door several minutes later startled him from his thoughts and also made him realize that he wasn't wearing anything.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"It's me, Scully," came the reply.

Mulder swore again. "Look, Scully, I'm fine," he yelled quickly pulling on his boxer shorts.

"Mulder, open up."

"I, uh, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just . . . can't."

He heard Scully sigh. "Either you open the door or I'll break it down. Which is it?"

Mulder swore a third time. "Hang on. Please don't break down the door." Wishing his hair would magically change back to its normal color, he opened the door.

"Mulder, what is - " Scully began and then she saw his hair. "What did you do to your hair?"

Her partner pulled her inside the apartment and shut the door. "I didn't do anything to it. I woke up with it this color."

"You mean pink?" Scully's mouth was beginning to curve up into a smile.

"It's not funny," Mulder said.

"Oh, yes it is."

Mulder glared at her. "I need coffee," he mumbled and went into the kitchen to make some.

Scully followed him. "So, you woke up with pink hair."

"Yes, I did." His partner started to laugh. "It isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is," Scully managed between laughs. Mulder glared at her and went back to making coffee. After few minutes, Scully calmed down.

"Now that your hilarity is over," Mulder said pointedly, "maybe you can help me get this stuff out of my hair."

"Why? It looks good on you." Mulder glared and raised a finger. "I'm kidding," Scully said, smiling. "You should try washing it."

"I already did."

"Well, then you should try again. Chances are it will take several tries to get it completely out." Mulder pulled a face and headed back into the shower. When he got out again after yet another failure to rid his hair of the horrid pinkness, Scully was on the phone with Skinner.

"Yes, sir . . . I understand, sir." She hung up and looked at Mulder, unable to restrain the smile that broke out on her face at the sight of his hair.

"Please tell me that you didn't tell him my hair is pink," her partner pleaded.

"Of course not. I told Skinner that you were having some personal issues and needed some time off."

"Good."

Scully looked at him. "You know, you could try shaving your head. Your hair would grow back normal color."

"Are you serious?!" Mulder spluttered. "I'm not shaving my head!"

"It was just a suggestion."

"I would look like some . . . idiot weirdo!"

His partner raised her hands placatingly "Okay, Mulder, you don't have to shave your head. Forget I said anything." Mulder, still grumbling, poured himself some coffee. Scully decided that now was a good time to ask the question she had been mulling over.

"Mulder, how exactly did your hair become pink?"

"I told you, I woke up with it this way."

"Yes, but how? Hair doesn't just change color. You didn't drink last night, did you?"

"Scully, I did not get drunk and die my hair pink. Last night, I came home, had a beer, one beer mind you, and crashed in bed. Then I woke up this morning with this." He gestured upwards and drank more coffee.

"And you're sure no one got in last night?"

"Positive. Door's still latched on the inside."

"This is starting to sound like an x-file."

"That's a thought. Maybe an alien beamed in and dyed my hair."

"Why?"

"Maybe he thought it'd be fun."

Scully rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I doubt it."

"But the explanation fits!"

"Only to you, Mulder."

"Fine, but if not that then what?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"And what am I supposed to do about my hair?"

Scully looked at him, a mischevious gleam in her eyes. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Before Mulder could say a word, his partner had left, closing the door behind her. He sighed. Forget coffee. He needed beer. Grabbing a bottle from his fridge, he dumped the contents into his mug with the remainder of his coffee and plunked down onto the couch to wait.

***********************************************************************

Scully was only gone about half-an-hour. When she came back, her arms were full of what appeared to be different shampoos. Mulder looked at her apprehensively.

"Um, Scully? What are you doing?"

"I am going to wash your hair," she replied matter-of-factly.

"You're what?!"

"Relax, Mulder. I'll do it in your sink."

"Oh yeah, that makes it so much better."

"I'm a woman. I know how to get hair clean. Would you rather try and do it yourself?"

" . . . no."

"Alright then." She shooed the grumbling Mulder over to the sink and began filling it up with water.

"I haven't had a woman wash my hair since I was a child."

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"You'd better not." The sink now full, Scully turned the water off and lined the shampoo bottles up on the counter.

"Lean over," she ordered. Mulder sighed, muttered something, and obeyed. His partner immediately began dumping water of his head using a cup she had grabbed from a cupboard. Mulder gave a small yelp at the suddenness and Scully smiled. This would be fun.

Two hours later, a grumpy Mulder sat in a kitchen chair, frowning darkly at the floor. His hair was still pink though his normal brown was beginning to be visible in various places.

"See?" Scully had said. "It was working." She was currently cleaning up the sink which was covered in bubbles, foam, and whatever other traces of shampoo could be imagined.

"Come on, lighten up," she said. "It really isn't as pink as it was." Mulder looked at her, but said nothing. "At least your hair is clean now," added Scully teasingly.

"It was clean before," he protested. A knock at the door interrupted whatever Scully was going to say next.

"I'll get it," she volunteered and headed away to do so. Mulder listened as she opened the door.

"Hi, is Agent Mulder in?" a monotone, teenage-sounding voice answered.

"Uh . . . yeah," Scully answered, her voice shaky and shocked. "Mulder? C-could you come here?"

"No!" he called back.

"Dude, I know about the hair. That's why I'm here," the teenager said. Mulder shot to his feet and barreled towards the door.

"Are you the one - " he began angrily and stopped, staring. His visitor was indeed a teenager, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and baggy shorts, long blown hair covering one eye. His feet were bare, revealing that he had four toes. His skin was green.

The alien grinned. "Yeah, I dyed your hair. Beamed in last night and did it." He sighed. "But my parents found out and they made me apologize to you and everyone else. So, sorry."

"Uh . . . okay," Mulder managed.

"Nice meeting you, dude," the alien said and vanished. The two agents looked at each other.

"Told you," said Mulder smugly and closed the door before the nosy old lady down the hall could see him with pink hair.

**The End**

**Yep. Pure pointless fun/sillyness. Reviews are loved as always. Again I have two more Bad Hair Day stories using characters from the Stargate SG-1 and Doctor Who universes. There is also a partial sequel to the Stargate one called April Fools. Anywho, there will be more of these stories, I can promise you. Currently, I am working on one for the X-Men (Logan with pink hair XD). Again, please review. They make my day:)**


End file.
